Achievements and Trophies
Chapter 1 1. That’s the Ticket — Present Entrance Ticket at the Tournament. 2. Strong Minded — Complete the Duel of Strength. 3. Fast Feather — Complete the Duel of Speed. 4. The End? — Complete Chapter 1. Told the story about becoming a Knight. 5. Helping Hat — Complete three acts of Charity. Saved a Picnic, Got a Wedzel Patch, Completed the Potion. Secret Achievements: 6. Misteak — Fed a steak to a Wedzel Wolf. 7. Opening Knight — Opened door to Achaka three times. 8. Purple Badger Don’t Care — A Dyed Badger ate Bees. 9. A Secret Entrance — Found a Mysterious Cave Entrance. 10. In The Mouth of Danger — Walked into a Dragon’s Mouth. 11. Napping on the Job — Took a Brief Nap. 12. Unicorn Snack Food — Was a Snack for a Majestic Unicorn. 13. A Prickly Situation — Walked into the Spiniferous Thornweeds. 14. Dead End Dancer — Danced in the Dark. 15. Horn Blower — Blew on many Horns. 16. Froggy Throat — Tried to Catch a Toad, Got a Frog in Throat. 17. Graham the Basilisk — Walked on Water. Chapter 2 1. Distressed Out — Got some air. 2. The King is in a Cent — Found all gold in Chapter 2. 3. Booked Em — Found all the pages in Chapter 2. 4. Rubble Yell — Escaped the Goblin prison. 5. Cell-ebration! — Escaped without any townspeople taken away. 6. Medicinal Majesty — Healed Bramble. 7. The Reign is Just Beginning — Completed Chapter 2. Secret Achievements: 8. The Lost Unicorn 9. A Royal Pain in the Rear Chapter 3 1. Girls in the Tower This tower was built to scale. 2. Moral Quarreler Won a game of Moral Quarrel. 3. Teenaged Townspeople Discovered 3 portraits of younger townspeople. 4. Harmonious Husband Gave the perfect present to Neese. 5. Perfect Puzzle Partner Gave the perfect present to Vee. 6. And They Lived... Completed Chapter 3 Secret Achievements: 7. A Poisonous Snake! At the very beginning of the game continue to walk to the right and do not help the owls. Graham as narrator will encourage you to go back. Keep walking right over and over again. Eventually he will allow it to happen, leading to a special death scene. 8. Wedzel Wolf Watch Waiver During the mission with Neese, simply do not shoot the wolf when she asks you not to shoot the wolf. 9. Gears of Shore In Tanalore at the raised bridge. There will be an option to use your intellect or your strength to lower the bridge. Obviously choose your intellect and do the puzzle. Chapter 4 1. Staring Superstar - Lasted as long as possible in staring contest. 2. Road Trip Warrior - Won the road trip game 3. Line Stepper - Solved first Ice Palace puzzle 4. Labyrinth Legend - Solved the Ice Labyrinth 5. Ice Shaver - Shot an arrow at Ice Guard 6. #1 Daventry Dad - Completed Chapter 4 Secret Achievements: 7. Disobedient Dad - Don't make me turn this story around! 8. Pestering Padre - Pestered the Prince 9. Fostering Father - Heard everything Alexander had to say Chapter 5 1. Golden-Ager Graham - Sought treasure as an aged adventurer. 2. Treasure Trolled - Honored the bridges of the past. 3. Music Minded - Remembered a forgotten tune. 4. Escaped Elder - Escaped the Tournament Theater. 5. Quick Minded - Proved your mind is still quick. 6. Raisin the Dead - Found some very old pastries. 7. Dancing Dead - Tickled the ivories of a bone xylophone. 8. Still Strong Minded - Proved your mind is still strong. 9. Papa Puzzler - Defeated all the puzzles on The Floating Island. Secret Achievements: Category:KQGS